What happened to the ninja world?
by NekoCiel99
Summary: Yeah...just read it. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey everyone! I made a crossover, yeah...hush it has my oc. So sorry if you wanted one of the original characters go to kuroshitsuji. Oh, and to let you all know...I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE ANIMES! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

**Natsumi POV**

"Would you just shut up Naruto!" I shouted, glaring at the blonde angrily.

"B-but I wanna go on your new mission!" He protested. I sighed, note to self: NEVER TELL NARUTO I'M GOING ON A SOLO MISSION. PERIOD.

A tick mark appeared above my head,"Naruto...Do you understand the meaning of SOLO MISSION? I can't bring you, I have to go ALONE." I stated.

"But-" Naruto started.

"NO." I hissed, then I turned on my heel and walked toward my house. _'You wouldn't like it anyway Naruto. I have to eliminate Sound and **anyone** inside. That includes Sasuke.'_ I thought.

* * *

**In Kuroshitsuji**

Finni walked around the garden, trying to hide from Sebastian, he _really_ hoped the master wasn't angry with him for breaking _another_ one of his canes.

"Finnian." Sebastian appeared what seemed to be out of thin air. His closed eye smile on his face. Finni paled, a deadly aura surrounded the no doubt fuming butler.

"M-mister Sebastian!" The blonde gardener squeaked,"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Sebastian sighed.

"This is the second time you have broken the Young Master's cane Finnian." The raven haired butler stated evenly. The deadly aura was still around him, but it wasn't nearly as great as it had been moments earlier. Sebastian then whacked Finni over the head,"Do not do so again, or I will not be leniant with you, Finnian." Said boy nodded furociously.

"I promise mister Sebastian!" He declared.

* * *

**Back wit****h**** Natsumi**

I raced quickly through the trees toward Sound's borders, my eyes constantly shifting around cautiously. I spotted red clouds...RED CLOUDS! I ducked quickly into a small alcove in between the trees and scrutinized the member carefully. '_Hm...what are you doing out here...Itachi, Uchiha.'_ I mused.

"Come out, I know your there kunoichi." Itachi stated, his eyes staring at where I was hidden. I bit my lip in thought, then stepped out. My mask upon my face.

"Aa, and to what honor do I have to see the famed 'Black Dragon' hm?" The sharingan user inquired.

"I am not here to see you, Uchiha. I simply ran into you on the way to my destination." I stated in monotone, my dark crimson eyes void of any give away. Itachi smirked.

"So it seems...Natsumi, Hirouto." My eyes widened a fraction, "I'm no fool, I would recognize those eyes anywhere. Filled with such anger and hatred...more than my otouto could ever possess in his."

"Cut the act. I know the truth Uchiha." I snarled at him, eerily calm in front of the older Uchiha. He frowned.

"How?" Itachi questioned, his sharingan boring into my head. I smirked beneath the dark mask I wore.

"Danzou doesn't keep those files hidden very well." I replied evenly,"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get to Sound." I leapt up into the nearest tree and continued towards the borders. My brow twitched,"Why are you following me, Uchiha?"

Itachi stared ahead,"I am coming with you it seems. I was told if need be to team up with a formidable shinobi since Kisame is on a different mission." He answered. I nodded to him.

"So it seems...Itachi-san."

* * *

**And there ya go! Hope you like it! :D**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, on any of my stories! I'm just glad I'm receiving good reviews on them, even if it is just one for some stories. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

**chapter 2:misgivings and old memories**

* * *

_**Natsumi POV**_

I sat next to the fire, my cloak wrapped around my form lightly. Itachi sat across from me, staring blankly into the flames. _'To think...that his little brother sees him as a cold blooded killer, a murderer...he couldn't be more wrong.'_ I thought to myself, remembering a past I never would have recovered three years ago had Itachi not been the one to come to Konoha and retrieve the Kyuubi...and also _me_.

* * *

_Flashback _

* * *

_**Young Natsumi**__ **POV**_

I struggled to stay conscious as the flames roared loader about me. I was terrified, utterly, completely terrified. I didn't want to die, but Okaa-san and Otou-san...they weren't here anymore, neither was nii-chan. I faintly heard a loud crash as a fog began settling across my senses. It was _so hard_ to stay awake, and it would be so much...

"Damn it...I didn't get-she's alive!" A deep voice breathed. I didn't recognize it, and grew more terrified as the owner of it lifted my tiny form up and away from the fire. I whimpered, the only thing I could do in such a weak state.

"...hurry up in there, you don't have any time to waste now..." I heard someone from outside intone.

"Stay awake." The other whispered gently. Then the world blurred into streaks of color as the person holding my form moved at a speed I wasn't capable of yet.

* * *

_flash_

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a cave, a place I knew that I didn't know. Someone walked into the cave, a tray in their hands.

"W-who're y-y-you?" I stuttered.

"Me? The one bringing you something of course." The man chuckled lightly. That voice! It's the guy that saved me!

"I...I meant...y-your name...w-what's your name?"I asked softly. He smiled lightly.

"My name, huh? It's Itachi Uchiha, here eat. You need something in your belly, then you can tell me your own name. And perhaps next time, give your own name first before you ask someone." Itachi teased. I gave him a shaky smile.

"I'll remember that...Itachi." I replied.

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

**_Natsumi POV_**

I shook my head, clamping my mouth shut to keep from laughing. It was so ironic, the person Sasuke _hates _is Itachi, the person who saved _my life_.

"What seems to be amusing you Hirouto-san?" Itachi inquired politely.

I hummed,"Oh nothing, just _old memories _Uchiha-san."I replied, chuckling slightly as his eyes widened minutely in shock.

"What do you remember?" He asked, feigning his composer. My lip twitched upward.

"You saved my life. Back then...who would've known that I would find out my own former teammate hated the fact you existed. I found the fact ironic. I also find it ironic that the criminal organization that every nation fears and hates raised me for six years." I laughed, not bothering to hold back in front of the elder Uchiha anymore. He gave a half smile in my direction.

"Indeed."He stated softly. I reigned in my laughter and turned towards him once more.

"I also wonder something," I started, watching as he rose a brow in question, I continued,"Why don't you just tell them...tell _him. _I know he would for-"

"_**No**_." Itachi's voice cut me off, hard as ice. My mouth opened and closed, flabbergasted. No? He was saying no? What the hell is-"I can not betray the orders given to me...No matter how much I want to..."Itachi murmured.

"Aa...but I CAN. And I won't just sit by while he-"

"DON'T! Don't stop him...my time is running low as it is anyway."Itachi's determination to let this happen astounded me. My mouth opened in a wide 'o'. There was nothing else to do...but watch as his sacrifice caught up with him.

"Fine...I don't like the fact your going through with this, but fine." I mumbled half heartedly.

"There is...something...You can do...I want you...to...when-if my fail safe fails to stop HIM...I want you to keep him from telling Sasuke the truth...Please..." Itachi plead.

"I...can do that...but I can't promise it will work..." I told him, he nodded in understanding. The night air eventually overwhelmed me, and I fell asleep.

"I will keep watch..."I heard him mutter, my tired mind somehow managed to morph the sentence into, "I'll protect you..." I had no time to contemplate the thought as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/n: DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed it! There's spoilers for NPAHP but eh, I've decided to stop that story, sorry. I think it's better if you can all learn more about Natsumi through my other stories. And yes, she will be used more. Along with Kira.-wiggled brows- So on a completely unrelated note, do you guys want Kira to end up with Itachi? Or someone else? -evil grin- press that little button below to tell me! And thx for reading!**


End file.
